


We go together

by sianii



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianii/pseuds/sianii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine oneshot inspired by heyblaine talking about a klaine versus finchel waterballoon fight. Set in the summer of season three between nationals and goodbye for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We go together

„Rent.“

„Grease.“

„Rent.“

Annoyed Rachel looked at her boyfriend. “How about you say something, Finn.”

“Whoa, no. Don’t get me into your weird musical-off.” Rachel put her hands on her hips and despite her small figure she seemed to fill out the room in a Beiste-like dominating way.

„Grease.“

“I-I mean. I don’t want to choose between you two but I’d rather watch Grease. Sort of our movie and all.” Finn mumbled, shrinking under Rachel’s gaze.

Rachel turned back giving Kurt a victorious look. Over her shoulder he could see Finn mouth  _Sorry, bro_  and Puck nudging him and whispering “Get some balls, dude.”

“I guess it’s Grease then, Kurt. Finn is on my side and the rest just doesn’t care what movie we spend the afternoon watching.”

“Not so fast, Berry. Blaine?” Blaine looked up from where he had been sitting between Tina’s legs, clearly uncomfortable.

“I guess I have to vote for Rent then?” It came out as a question but it was enough for the moment.

“Two versus two then.” Kurt smirked and Rachel pressed her lips together tightly.

“More like finchel against klaine.” Mercedes whispered to Quinn and both giggled.

Kurt’s eyes lit up at that.

“Mercedes is right and we aren’t getting anywhere like this. Let’s finish it up.”

“What are you suggesting?” Rachel looked wary, not missing the slyness in Kurt’s eyes.

“I am saying that we four are ending this before we spend all afternoon arguing. You and Finn against Blaine and me. Outside. Water balloon fight. Who gives up first loses.”  
  
Rachel’s eyes widened and Finn didn’t look too happy either while the rest of the group either started snickering or rolling their eyes.

“You can’t be serious, Kurt. We’d get wet. Your clothes would get wet. You’re bluffing.”

“Try me, Berry. I am freaking sweaty already and this terrible heat is what drove us inside in the first place to enjoy the merit of air conditioning. Some water might just be the thing to cool us down. Also, this fight is ridiculous. So, finchel versus klaine. Are you in or are you out, Rachel?”

Rachel bit her lip, seizing Kurt and Blaine up for a moment. Blaine wasn’t that much taller than her and even though both boys were agile and fleet she had Frankenteen.

“In, but the others have to join too. If we get ourselves wet it’s everyone or no one.” Everyone started moving already as Rachel added. “And it has to be even.”

Some of their friends let out a groan but Puck was already rubbing his hands in anticipation.

“I’d say let the ship wars begin!” He called out brightly as everyone was filing outside in the warm summer heat, the glee clubs members choosing to side either with Finn and Rachel or Kurt and Blaine.

Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Quinn took positions behind Kurt and Blaine, while Sam, Joe and also Tina and Mike joined Rachel and Finn.

Blaine gave them in incredulous look. “Seriously, guys?”

Both looked a little apologetic but stayed on the other side.

“We have to think beyond our ideals here.” Mike explained calmly, Tina nodding along.

“Yeah, I really don’t feel like crying all afternoon. This day is way too beautiful for that and you guys are voting for Rent.”

“Also, the dancing. The dancing in Grease is just way more fun.” Mike shrugged and Blaine shook his head.

“I’d just rather stay out of this. Fight y’all animals.” Artie concluded rolling his chair back onto the veranda. Rory nodded “Yeah, I’ll stay with Artie. You know, to even things out.”

As the teams were fixed, everyone started to prepare water balloons while Finn was attentively listening to Rachel’s whispering as Kurt stood there with his arms crossed staring daggers at both of them, Blaine fidgeting a little nervously by his side.

“Do you really think that this is a good idea?” Blaine asked quietly.

“It’s the only way.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Kurt?” Kurt turned towards his boyfriend, taking one of his hands.

“Why? What’s wrong? You love water balloon fights when we do them.”

Blaine blushed, fidgeting even more.

“Yeah, because you always take off your shirt to not get it wet and when we are both exhausted we just lie there in the grass, wet and laughing and then… and I love that. With you. Alone with you, but with everyone else around…”

Unconsciously, Blaine’s free hand had found its way to his hair, petting down the already firm hairstyle he sported even in the summer heat.

Kurt’s lips had turned into a private little, smitten smile at Blaine’s admission but seeing right through Blaine his look got incredulous.

“Blaine  _Devon_  Anderson, please tell me this is not all about your hair. Tell me that you wouldn’t rather let Rachel,  _finchel_  win, than getting your curls loose in public.”

“I…” Blaine started, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “It just gets really bad…”

“Blaine, everyone has already seen that! You shower at school! And don’t forget  _prom_!”

“Yeah, and I vowed that this was the one and only time.” Kurt shook his head.

“I can’t believe you. Putting your  _hair_  before  _us_?”

“I think you are a little overreacting here, Kurt.” Blaine remarked quickly realizing that this had been the exactly wrong thing to say as he noticed the look in Kurt’s eyes.

“I think you are taking this not seriously enough.” And then he called over his shoulder. “Rachel, I’m with you. Evens it out, too.”

“Kurt! You can’t do this.” Blaine winced.

“I’m sorry, Blaine but I just can’t play for a ship in which both parties aren’t invested 100 percent. Deal with it.” Blaine rolled his eyes again.

“Fine, whatever. We’re gonna crush you anyways.”

“See. That’s the spirit I wanted.” Kurt snarked and Blaine rolled his eyes again.

Everyone else was just silently watching the argument, looking either amused or confused.

Artie on the veranda was the one to speak next.

“Okay. I guess then the teams are ready. Team Finchel?”

“We are on our game, thank you very much.” Rachel said.

“Team Klaine?” Artie turned to Blaine.

“Whatever.”

“Alright, then let the games begin!” Artie yelled and instantly hell broke loose.

Everyone was throwing around balloons while laughing and gasping as the cold water hit their overheated skin.

Kurt had just hit Sugar pretty well as he spotted Blaine’s back directly in front of him. With an evil glint in his eyes he took the next balloon and  ** _smack_  **hit Blaine in the neck, the cold water soaking the back of his head and flowing down his back. Blaine turned, stricken, and when he saw who had hit him his eyes widened. Quickly Kurt turned away but he could feel Blaine’s puppy eyes burning into his back.

Around him everyone was already soaked. Rachel did pretty well hiding behind Finn while yelling commands at everyone on her team. Puck was throwing around balloons like a maniac not even paying attention weather he hit people on the other team or his. Santana was moving around like a cat laughing at everyone who missed her until Joe managed to hit her right in the head. Tina and Mike were fighting back on back, totally in sync, while Sam couldn’t help himself and added an action movie line to every ball he threw.

The fight was fierce but soon Team Finchel had cornered Team Klaine, armed with balloons while Blaine, Puck, Santana and the others raised their hands in defeat.

“I’d say we got you.” Kurt smirked.

“You don’t have Britt.” Quinn argued. “Where is she anyways?”

“Rescuing the birds from the war zone.” Santana explained and shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

“Even so. I still think it is safe to say that we won.” Rachel said wearing a self-satisfied smile.

“Less talking, more throwing! Let’s end it so we can get dried up.” Puck announced and with a fit of laughter the last balloons where thrown with everyone sinking to the soaked and muddy ground, their clothes already wet and soiled to the point where it didn’t matter anymore. Kurt fell down next to Blaine, resting his head against Blaine’s shoulder.

“Are you mad at me now?” Kurt asked in a small voice. Now that the fight was over and exhaustion was dominating his body he realized that he had sort of made a scene. Several in fact but whatever.

“You won, so congrats, we are watching Grease. Wasn’t that what you fought for?” Blaine piped up but didn’t move away from Kurt.

“Yeah, that didn’t work out as planned, did it?” Kurt smiled. “I’m sorry though. I overreacted, I shouldn’t want things from you that make you uncomfortable.” He looked up at his boyfriend and carded a hand through his wet, sticky curls. “I just wish you would believe me that you are beautiful like this. Always in fact. And that you can be as loose as you want to around your friends. And your hair, too.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Everyone around them was getting up, laughing, talking or simply shivering in their wet clothes but Kurt and Blaine remained where they were.

“I do, you know?” Blaine whispered and Kurt hummed questioningly. “I do believe you when you say that you find me beautiful, I just don’t always see it myself.” Blaine’s cheeks were a faint pink. Kurt found it adorable.

“It’s okay. We’ll get there. We’ll both get there. I just don’t want you to miss out on things just because you’re feeling self-conscious… especially because… well, you know.”

Kurt swallowed hard. They were constantly tiptoeing around the topic of graduation. Not only Kurt but also so many of his and Blaine’s friends would be moving out of town soon.

Blaine said nothing, just wrapped an arm around Kurt and hugged him closer.

“Are you done cuddling now?” Rachel stepped closer, looking down at them. “Who’d imagine you could get that cold while it’s 90 degrees! Let’s get inside and watch Grease.”

“Give us a moment.” Kurt sighed, already trying to get up but Blaine didn’t let him go.

“Come on, Blaine. We can sing Sandy and Danny just as good as Angel and Collins.”

“Mhh, maybe.” Blaine murmured against Kurt’s head.

“You’d be a perfect Danny, too.” Kurt remarked and Blaine smiled.

“I don’t know. I think I’d rather be your Sandy. You look way hotter than me in skintight jeans and a leather jacket.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You pull that off pretty well, too. Especially with this whole boxing thing you have going on. Then again, would you pull on one of those poodle skirts for me too?” Kurt asked and giggled.

“If you ask really nicely.” Blaine whispered, pressing Kurt closer.

“Blaine!” Kurt shrieked and Blaine laughed.

“Seriously, guys. You’ll either burn or freeze out here! Come on up.” Rachel was back and holding out both her hands to help them.

This time both boys took her up on her offer, getting up and following her inside, hands linked.


End file.
